Summer Nights
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Bloom and Sky have spent the whole summer together. Finally they have to separate. I'm not so good at summaries this is my first songfic so please be nice! And its better then the summary! R&R please!


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first songfic so don't be rude! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club neither the songs used in this fic.**

**Summer Nights**

Bloom and Sky were looking at the stars, they had spent the whole summer vacation together. Bloom was princess of Domino and Sky was Prince of Eraklyon. There parents had decided to come to the same realm for the holidays and they had ended up meeting. Not just meeting but falling in love as well!

"Bloom I have to tell you something" Sky spoke suddenly

"What is it Sky?" Bloom asked

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"oh…"

"I know we might never see each other again but…"

"Yeah, probably you'll go to Red Fountain and I'll be home-schooled"

"I was going to say but our love is true and we'll find a way" Sky said and kissed Bloom

Bloom fell asleep in Sky's arms and Sky began to sing…

_**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon**____**  
Why am I, holding on?**____**  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**____**  
How did it, come so fast?**____**  
This is our last night but it's late**____**  
And I'm trying not to sleep**____**  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**____****_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go___**  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**____**  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**____**  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____****_

Here I am staring at your perfection___**  
In my arms, so beautiful**____**  
The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out**____**  
Somebody slow it down**____**  
This is way too hard, cause I know**____**  
When the sun comes up, I will leave**____**  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory**____****_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go___**  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**____**  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**____**  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____****_

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over___**  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**____****_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go___**  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**____**  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**____**  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**____****_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go___**  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**____**  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**____**  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____**  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah**____**  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)**____**  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!**_

As Sky finished singing he looked at the stars and he too fell asleep.

-The next day-

Sky woke up, the sun was just rising he slipped away as Bloom was sleeping he had to leave for Eraklyon and didn't want to wake Bloom.

When Bloom woke up she was alone and Sky had already left, depressed she too returned to her Domino with her parent.

-At Alfea-

A portal opened and out came Bloom. She was greeted by Griselda.

"May I know your name?" Griselda asked

"Bloom of Domino" Bloom replied

"Bloom…ah here it is, welcome to Alfea princess" Griselda said telling her to proceed

Bloom started walking towards Alfea.

"Hey Bloom!" Stella said running towards her with 4 other girls-Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha.

"Hey girls!" Bloom greeted them

"I can't believe you're here Bloom" Flora said

"Me neither, but my parents decided that spending a year at Alfea would be good for me"

"That's great come on girls lets show Bloom Alfea!" Stella said

After the introduction speech the girls were really happy that they were all in the same dorm. Stella was alone, Bloom and Flora were sharing a tome and Tecna, Musa and Aisha were sharing another room. The girls decided to go to Magix to have some pizza.

"So Bloom how did your vacation go?" Tecna asked

"Well I met Prince Sky of Eraklyon…"  
"Prince SKY!" Stella shouted

"Yeah"

"Spill girl!"  
"Well we fell in love with each other"

"Come on Bloom you have to tell us everything!"

-At Red Fountain-

"So Sky heard you spent the summer with Princess Bloom of Domino?" Riven asked

"Yeah we fell in love" Sky replied

"WHAT!?" The guys shouted at once

"Come on tell us everything" Brandon said

"Well…." Sky started

Soon Sky broke into a song unknown to him Blooom had also started singing the same song…

_**Summer lovin' had me a blast- Sky**__**  
**__**Summer lovin' happened so fast- Bloom**_

_**I met a girl crazy for me-Sky**__**  
**__**Met a boy cute as can be- Bloom**__**  
**__**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights- Bloom and Sky**__**  
**__**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh – All the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- the guys except Sky**__**  
**__**Did you get very far?**__** -Timmy**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- the girls except Bloom**__**  
**__**Like does he have a car?- Stella**__**  
**__**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh –all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**She swam by me, she got a cramp- Sky**__**  
**__**He ran by me, got my suit damp- Bloom**__**  
**__**I saved her life, she nearly drowned- Sky**__**  
**__**He showed off, splashing around- Bloom**__**  
**__**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights- Bloom and Sky**__**  
**__**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**_

_**Tell me more, tell me more- all the girls except Bloom**__**  
**__**Was it love at first sight?- Flora**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- all the guys except Sky**__**  
**__**Did she put up a fight?- Riven**_

_**Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**Took her bowling in the arcade- Sky**__**  
**__**We went strolling, drank lemonade- Bloom**__**  
**__**We made out under the dock- Sky**__**  
**__**We stayed out 'till ten o'clock- Bloom**__**  
**__**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights- Bloom and Sky**_

_**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- all the guys except Sky**__**  
**__**But you don't gotta brag- Brandon**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- all the girls except Bloom**__**  
**__**Cos he sounds like a drag- Aisha**_

_**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**He got friendly, holding my hand- Bloom**__**  
**__**While she got friendly down in the sand- Sky**__**  
**__**He was sweet, just turned eighteen- Bloom**__**  
**__**Well she was good you know what I mean- Sky**__**  
**__**Woah!- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**_

_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights- Bloom and Sky**_

_**woo, woo, woo- all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- all the girls except Bloom**_

_**How much dough did he spend?- Musa**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more- all the guys except Sky**__**  
**__**Could she get me a friend?- Helia**__**  
**__**It turned colder - that's where it ends- Bloom**__**  
**__**So I told her we'd still be friends- Sky**__**  
**__**Then we made our true love vow- Bloom**__**  
**__**Wonder what she's doing now- Sky**__**  
**__**Summer dreams ripped at the seams,**____**bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...- Bloom and Sky**__**  
**__**Tell me more, tell me more!**__** - **__**all the girls and boys (except Bloom and Sky)**_

-With Bloom-

"Sounds soooo romantic!" Flora said

"Yeah, your story is so beautiful!" Stella was saying

"I hope I'll meet him again" Bloom said

"I'm sure you'll meet him again" Stella said

-With Sky-

"Looks like you had fun!" Brandon said

"Sure did" Sky said

"I hope I'll meet her again" Sky

"Sure you will" Brandon said

-At Alfea-

Bloom walked to the window everyone was asleep she looked at the stars…

-At Red Fountain-

Sky also walked to the window and looked at the stars-

-Together-

Both of them looked at the stars and wished for the same thing.

"I hope I'll see you again soon"

**A/N: So how was it? Do you think it was good, bad or horrible?**

**And I was wondering if I should write a sequel to this or not I mean like in the sequel Bloom and Sky will meet. Please vote on my profile! **

**Anyways R&R!**


End file.
